A Hero
by Lupin-73276
Summary: AU. Set after Season 3 Ep 7. What if Ethan had lost his mind after Justin left? 'If he couldn't have Justin, no one could'. Mikey tries to come to the rescue, did he succeed? X Minor Violence X Sequel; 'In The Eyes Of Brian Kinney'


A Hero

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - Yet again, just another idea that came to me. I got this idea after re-watching the scene where Justin and Ethan argue, then Justin leaves. I wondered, what would have happened if Ethan had turned violent? So this is my take an a crazy Ethan. I do not own Queer as Folk, or the characters.**

**Summary; AU. Set after Season 3 Ep 7. What if Ethan had lost his mind after Justin left? 'If he couldn't have Justin, no one could'. Mickey tries to come to the rescue, did he succeed? **

**xxxxx**

Ethan stood, fists clenched in anger as he watched Justin storm out of his apartment, all his belongings in that black duffle bag. The door slammed shut. Ethan started picking up random objects and throwing them around the room. The next door neighbors pounded in his door, shouting at him to stop making so much noise. He finally slumped to his knees on the floor, facing the window. His breath was harsh and labored. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. A storm was brewing in his dark eyes.

He muttered eerily into the now empty apartment, "If I can't have him, no one can." An evil grin spread across his face, thunder clouds rolled in the sky.

_xxxxx_

_A week later_

Ethan stood in the shadows as he watched the gang of friends playing pool in Woody's. He gritted his teeth as he watched the tall brunet walk up to the blonde and wrap his arms around him from behind, while he nibbled the shorter mans ear. Ethan snarled to himself, receiving a few curious looks as he left the bar. Justin had gone back to Brian. He clenched his fist. It was bad enough that Justin had left him, but to go back to Brian! The older man did not deserve Justin. Would not appreciate him. As Ethan made his way back home a plan formulated in his head.

_xxxxx_

_Two days later_

Justin glanced at the clock before grabbing his coat. "See ya Deb." He said cheerily as he walk by her.

"Bye Sunshine." She called back.

Justin said a quick good bye to Ted and Emmett before walking out of the Diner. He pulled his coat around him, then pulled up the zipper. He stepped onto the road.

xxxxx

Michael walked down the path, smiling as the bright lights of the Diner became clearer as he got closer. He was meeting up with Ted and Emmett at the Diner before moving onto Woody's, then Babylon, where Brian and Justin would meet them. All though he didn't agree with how Justin had treated Brian, he knew that Brian was a lot happier with the blonde around. Plus, they were back on good terms and creating _RAGE_ again, so Michael was happy to accept Justin back into the gang again. A few feet away from the Diner, Michael noticed Justin step out onto the road, having presumably just finished his shift. The road was unusually quiet. A screeching sound caught Michael's attention. He looked behind him to see, what looked like, a dark colored 2002 Ford AU speeding down the street. He looked down it's path and noticed that it was heading straight for Justin. Michael panicked. He ran into the road, and roughly pushed Justin out of the cars path.

xxxxx

Justin felt someone push him, almost violently across the road. He turned around to see Mikey in the exact same spot he had been stood moments before. He followed Mikey's eyes to see a car racing towards his friend. He squinted, and as the car passed a street lamp and illuminated the driver's face, he gasped as he realized that it was Ethan. The wheels quickly turning in his head he knew that Ethan was targeting him, not Michael. Jumping into action, Justin ran towards Mikey and pushed him as hard as he could, he looked towards the car. He knew he wouldn't be able to move in time. As the car hit him, pain coursed through his entire body, he could hear the screams of the people who had witnessed the not-so-much-an-accident, and he also heard Mikey crying out his name.

Justin's body laid on the cold concrete. Blood pooling around him, his blood. People rushed out of the Diner, but he didn't notice. Justin's attention was on Mikey, who was now holding him while calling for an ambulance. Waiting for the ambulance Mikey continued to talk to Justin, keeping him awake. Emmett was close by, in tears, watching. While Ted and Deb, who was also crying, were trying to keep people back. The ambulance arrived minutes later.

Mikey got in the ambulance with Justin. As the ambulance pulled off Deb and Emmett climbed into Ted's car and they followed the other vehicle on route to the hospital. On the way there Deb phoned Jennifer, and told her to meet them at the hospital. She then called Ben, Lindsey and Vic, but before she had the chance to call Brian they arrived at the hospital.

Meanwhile in the ambulance Mikey held Justin's hand, talking to him, trying to keep him awake while the paramedic wired him up.

"Why Justin? Why did you push me out the way? I was trying to save you." Michael whispered as a few tears fell down his face.

Justin turned his head to look wearily at Mikey, before smiling slightly, "Ethan was after me Mikey, not you. And besides, now's not the time to be … a hero." Justin chocked out the last two words before falling into unconsciousness.

At the hospital Deb, Jennifer, Emmett and Ted were waiting at the door. After the ambulance arrived they, including Mikey, followed the paramedics until Justin was wheeled into surgery. They all sat down on plastic chairs. Ben, Lindsey, Melanie and Vic soon arrived.

"Ma, did you call Brian?" Mikey asked weakly.

"I was going to, but we arrived before I had the chance." Debbie answered, her normal robust self all but gone from her.

"Okay," Mikey answered before walking outside.

Michael opened his cell and scrolled down to Brian's name in his contact list. He sighed, then pressed the green button. After a few moments Brian answered.

"**Hey Mikey!" **Brian's almost cheerful voice echoed down the phone.

"Brian … Oh God. You have to get to the hospital …" Mikey cuts him self off, giving a sob at what he has to tell Brian.

"**Mikey, what happened?" **

"It's Justin. The car … Ethan. You have to get here, now." Mikey cries.

"**I'm on my way." **Then all Mikey heard was the dialing tone, telling him that Brian had hung up. Mikey made his way back inside.

About 10 minutes later Brian came rushing into the area where everyone was waiting for news on Justin. He paced the floor, too restless to sit down. He was here again, it was just like the night of the bashing. Waiting, wondering if Justin would make it through. Brian pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, he had only just got the blonde back, he couldn't lose him again.

No one knew how much time passed before Justin was wheeled out of surgery, and they all followed as he was taken to a private room. They stood outside the door, all anticipating the news from the doctor. Jennifer gave the doctor permission to speak in front of all ten of them.

"Well, fortunately we were able to stop the internal bleeding. He has a broken arm, two broken ribs and bruising, but he will make a full recovery." A collective relieved sigh escaped from every one. "If it wasn't for the quick response, I'm afraid that I wouldn't have such good news." The doctor nodded to all and allowed them all to go in for a few minutes, because Justin was awake, but after that they were only allowed in two or three at a time.

They all crowded into the room, and smiled as Justin smiled at them, all grateful that he was okay. Brian sat in the chair beside the bed, and held the younger man's hand. Jennifer kissed her son on the forehead, then brushed a stray tear from her eye.

"Mikey, come here." Justin addressed the dark haired man, who was stood in the far corner. Michael gingerly approached the bed. "Look's like you saved me after all, Zephyr." Mikey smiled at Justin and Justin smiled brightly back. While everyone else laughed.

xxxxx

After Justin was released from the hospital every thing went back to normal. Ethan was given a prison sentence, after camera's had caught the incident and they had been able to identify him from the camera's, Justin and a few witnesses that had seen his face. So Justin was safe again. Justin and Mikey's friendship was stronger than ever, and they spent even more time together, not overly pleasing a certain brunet advertiser, but that's another story entirely.

**xxxxx**

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - A short story, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please review. xxx**


End file.
